Collapsible or folding seating devices are used in a variety of personal, household, and business environments, where collapsibility is essential for use, transport, and storage. Such seating devices known in the prior art typically utilized simple geometric patterns and were often made of rigid materials. Some improved folding seating devices include the use of more flexible materials and pivoting devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved folding chair suitable for use in a variety of casual and professional environments. More particularly, there is a need for a folding chair that utilizes a user-friendly internal collapse mechanism for easy operation and storage. Moreover, a light-weight, yet durable chair that can be made from numerous flexible materials is desirable.